Amor y Celos
by Sakura Aiko Love
Summary: Shaoran está enamorado de Sakura y Sakura de él. ¿Se enterarán de su sentimiento mutuo? Shaoran cree que Sakura está enamorado de Yukito y Sakura tiene celos de una compañera que se le insinúa a Shaoran, se llama Nanami Ayase. ¡Pasen y lean! Segundo fic. Romance/Humor/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Celos y Amor**

Soy Shaoran Li y tengo trece años. Últimamente no he dejado de pensar en cierta castaña que me está volviendo loco. Ella está ocupando cada centímetro de mis pensamientos y me está haciendo sentir inferior a ella. Esa niña es mi mejor amiga y es a quien más protejo pero ese Yukito Tsukishiro la está apartando de mi lado y yo soy quien desde hace algunos años ha cuidado de ella y me he enamorado de ella y cada vez que la veo me sonrojo y hablo como un idiota.

-¡Hola Shaoran-kun!-pegué un brinco al verla.-¿Te asusté?

-No, Sakura, simplemente me atapaste desprevenido.-le dije.

-¿En qué piensas? Has estado muy distraído últimamente.-me dijo Sakura con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de preocupación.

-Es que...bueno, cómo explicártelo.-empecé a tartamudear, me veo simplemente estúpido.

-¿Será que te gusta alguien?-me sonrojé.-No, no y no, yo soy la única niña aparte de Tomoyo que se puede acercar a ti.-esa niña posesiva.

-Entonces que a ti no se te acerqué Tsukishiro-san.-le impuse.

-Awww, Shao-kun.-dijo con sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Ahhh entonces puedo acercarme sin preocupaciones a Nanami-chan.-y se puso dramática.

-Es que como puedes cambiar a tu mejor amiga por Nanami, la chica de peor reputación en este mundo. La que con todos ha estado, menos contigo porque te protejo de tipas como ella y así es como me pagas, prefiriendo a Ayase Nanami.-de veras que cuando Sakura quiere, puede ser dramática.

-Calma, Sakura. Es que ella no me va a abandonar por Tsukishiro-san.-¡claro que lo va a hacer! Hablamos de Ayase Nanami.

-Pues...¡cómo rayos no te va a abandonar una vez que consiga lo que quiere!-ouch, Kinomoto anda brava o en "esos días".

-No tiene sentido hablar contigo cuando parece que estás en "esos días" o de verdad lo estás.-le dije y me di media vuelta, Saku arrepentida en 3...2...1...

-Shao-kun, perdóname.-¡bingo! la conozco mejor que a mi mismo.-Es que tienes razón, estoy en mis días volubles.-ja ja ja, Saku, cómo no conocerte.

-Está bien, aunque eso no te justifica que prefieras a Tsukishiro-san.-le dije con drama.

-Shao-kun nunca te voy a cambiar por nadie en este mundo. Eres y serás siempre a quien más quiero.-se sonrojó...¿cómo lo debo tomar?

-Eh...y eso.-dije.

-Ah pues es que tu eres mi mejor amigo.-y se rio nerviosamente.

-Sakura Kinomoto, me estás escondiendo algo y lo sé porque te conozco mejor que a mi mismo.-le dije y se puso más nerviosa.

-Bueno es que...-suena la campana de las clases.-¡Salvada por la campana! digo...vamos a clase que ya sonó la campana.-Sakura, no te vas a librar de esto.

-Algo me escondes y no voy a descansar hasta que sepa de que se trata.-le susurré y se estremeció.

Durante todas las clases, noté a Sakura bastante distraída, perdida y todos los sinónimos de que estaba en la luna. No hacía mucho caso a las clases, estaba perdida en su mundo y lo más extraño es que Tsukishiro-san le habló y ni caso le hizo hasta que mencionó su nombre como diez veces. A lo único que hizo caso este día fue que Ayase Nanami se acercó para coquetearme de manera descarada y Sakura me llevó lejos de ahí. Estaba furica.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Nanami!-gritó bastante alto.

-Cálmate, Saku. Respira hondo y cálmate.-le dije respiro hondo pero no para lo que yo pensaba.

-¡¿Es qué a caso estás loco?!-gritó más fuerte.

-Sakura...

-No sabes cuanto te odio por eso.

-Sakura...

-Eres el peor mejor amigo del mundo.

-Sakura...-empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Yo te prohibí acercártele a Nanami pero no, ahí va el señorito!

-¡Sakura!-grité

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó de vuelta.

-Te amo.-le dije.

-¿Qué?-dijo.

-No voy a repetirlo, quédate con lo que escuchaste, niña celosa.-le dije y ya iba a irme cuando me jalaron de la camisa.

-Yo también.-un momento, ¿qué?

-Entonces...¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿por qué?-aquí voy de nuevo a tartamudear cosas sin sentido.

-Antes me gustaba Yukito pero me di cuenta que era un amor fraternal, como de hermanos, luego estabas tu con tu maldita sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera y tus ojos ámbar que no se que diablos tenían para hacer que me flaquearan las piernas. Luego vi el montón de mocosas que te rodeaban y eso hacía que me pusiera, no se...furica,-se le llaman celos, Sakura querida.- por eso a veces me enojaba contigo sin razón aparente. Le conté a Tomoyo y simplemente soltó una pequeña risita media malévola y me dijo "se te hará natural lo que ahora estás sintiendo si encuentras el sentimiento de origen de este" y esa noche me di cuenta que te amaba por eso desde hace un año te mantengo alejado de cualquier niña que no sea Tomoyo. Es que tú siempre haz estado para cuidarme, protegerme, apoyarme, darme consejos, me has prestado tu hombro para llorar y hasta estuviste conmigo el día en que fue la primera vez que tenía "esos días del mes" y pensaba que me estaba desangrando y estaba hipersensible.-cómo olvidar ese día que decía que se moría por aquella cosa. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta de sus celos exagerados y de que me amaba desde hace un año...soy un imbécil.

-No creo necesitar decirte que yo te amo desde hace cuatro años, cuando teníamos nueve. Por eso me encelaba cuando estabas cerca de Tsukishiro-san.-le dije.

-Por eso te enojaste cuando lo invité a nuestra reunión semanal en la heladería, ¿no?-que ni me lo recuerde.

-No me lo recuerdes, todo el rato hablando con él. Por eso me fui.-le dije.

-Awww Shao-kun estaba celoso. Yo estaba mal cuando se te acercaba Kari-chan.-"mal" si Saku, como no.

-Admítelo, estabas celosa.-le dije enfatizando la palabra celosa.

-No estaba celosa.-me contesta.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-¡Que no!

-Si lo estabas.

-¡Está bien, si lo estaba!.-gané.

-Si estabas que.-quiero escucharlo de su propia boca.

-Si estaba celosa.-lo dijo muy bajito.

-¿Qué?-quiero que lo diga más fuerte.

-Si estaba celosa.-lo dijo en un susurro.

-No te escuché.-vamos, lo puede decir más alto.

-¡Si estaba celosa!-lo dijo muy fuerte, bien dicho Sakura.

-Bien, Sakura, ya que lo admitiste...quisieras...no más bien ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-lo dije un poco rápido y estaba rojo.

-¡Claro que no!-¿qué? ahora debo estar pálido, no puede ser.-debiste ver tu cara, te pusiste pálido, claro que si quiero.

-Me asustaste.-le dije y la besé en los labios, nuestro primer beso, torpe e inexperto pero, lleno de amor y dulzura.-Y pensar que empezó por tu escenita de celos.-le dije.

-Hablando de eso, prohibidísimo acercártele a Nanami.-aquí viene la Sakura celosa.

-¿Y si ella se me acerca?-le pregunté, a ver si hay consecuencias.

-Si estoy cerca te llevaré lejos de ahí y si no estoy, me das la queja y voy y le pateo su inútil y operado trasero.-me dijo y no pude evitar reír.

-Claro mi bella flor de cerezo celosa.-le dije y se sonrojó.

-Cállate y llévame a mi casa.-me dijo

-Ok pero si en el camino te mira alguien lo dejaré en knock out.-le dije y soltó una risita.

-Claro, Lobito celoso.-me dijo, oh vamos se escucha bonito, pero solo de ella.

-Te invito un helado.-le dije.

-Ok, pero que sea rápido, ya sabes como es Touya.-me dijo.

-Como usted ordene, mi lady.-le dije y nos fuimos, y pensar que todo esto partió de los celos y termino en un amor, celoso y posesivo pero amor.

* * *

¡Konichiwa!

Aiko: Aquí con otro fic que realicé con mi melliza, ¡Hikari-chan! (Nota: En el fic pasado dije que era mi gemela, equivocación, melliza, no somos parecidas)

Hikari: Así es, aunque todavía falta desde el punto de vista de Sakura y tal vez uno de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Aiko: Dejo eso a su decisión.

Hikari: Sus reviews valen muchísimo para nosotras.

Aiko: Gracias a "Guest" que es el único review que recibimos en nuestro primer fic y es un review anónimo.

Hikari: Te lo agradecemos mucho.

Aiko: Esta vez te dejo el disclaimer, Hikari-chan.

Hikari: Gracias, Aiko-chan. Sakura Card Captor no nos pertenece, pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP, nosotras utilizamos sus personajes con fines de entretener, no con fines de lucro. La historia si nos pertenece, si piensan hacer una copia con otros nombres, favor de avisarnos y decir de quién es originalmente la historia, ¡gracias!

Aiko: Eso fue muy largo, Hikari-chan ¬¬' Pero por otra parte es cierto.

Hikari: Lo sé, niña ***^-^***.

Aiko: Aquí nos despedimos, ¡Saludos neko!

Ambas: MATA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Celos y Amor**

Soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo trece años. Desde hace un año, Shaoran Li ha ocupado todos mis pensamientos que antes ocupaba Yukito Tsukishiro. Nos conocemos desde hace nueve años y hasta este último año me he dado cuenta de que lo amo. Pero él, su sonrisa, su cabello castaño, sus ojos ámbares y su apariencia de protagonista de anime/manga shojo hacen que me derrita y hacen que se derritan muchas chicas más. Eso es lo que hace que a diario esté celosa y que me enoje más seguido con Shaoran-kun, aunque el pobrecillo ni en cuenta de por qué estoy enojada, pero él debe saber que a las únicas niñas que se le puede acercar es a mi y a Tomoyo-chan, porque hasta Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan y Meiling-chan se le insinúan. Pero lo peor es que se le insinúa una tipa descarada llamada Ayase Nanami, con todos en esta secundaria ha estado, que horror, ¡y Shaoran-kun si le habla! ¡Que rabia! Ajá, ahí está, esta otra vez súper pensativo, últimamente lo veo así y ya me tiene demasiado preocupada, mejor voy a ver que es lo que tiene, ya es suficiente y no lo quiero ver así hoy en nuestra reunión semanal en la heladería. Eso me amargaría el helado y aparte detesto con todas mis fuerzas verlo así.

-¡Hola Shaoran-kun!-saludé y se sobresaltó.-¿Te asusté?-pregunté

-No, Sakura, simplemente me atapaste desprevenido.-me dijo, si como no.

-¿En qué piensas? Has estado muy distraído últimamente.-le pregunté, de verdad estoy preocupada por él.

-Es que...bueno, cómo explicártelo.-empezó a tartamudear, se ve tan lindo, pero no. Debo preocuparme, ¿qué tal si...? ¡No! Debo preguntarle.

-¿Será que te gusta alguien?-se sonrojó.-No, no y no, yo soy la única niña aparte de Tomoyo que se puede acercar a ti.-la que sea que le gusta me las va a pagar.

-Entonces que a ti no se te acerqué Tsukishiro-san.-me dijo en tono imponente.

-Awww, Shao-kun.-dije con mis ojitos de perrito, es que Yukito es como mi hermano, antes si me gustaba.

-Ahhh entonces puedo acercarme sin preocupaciones a Nanami-chan.-oh, no, eso si que no.

-Es que como puedes cambiar a tu mejor amiga por Nanami, la chica de peor reputación en este mundo. La que con todos ha estado, menos contigo porque te protejo de tipas como ella y así es como me pagas, prefiriendo a Ayase Nanami.-¡que hacerle! estoy hipersensible por lo de "esos días"

-Calma, Sakura. Es que ella no me va a abandonar por Tsukishiro-san.-Por Kami-sama ¡claro que lo va a hacer! Hablamos de Ayase Nanami, que ingenuo.

-Pues...¡cómo rayos no te va a abandonar una vez que consiga lo que quiere!-le grité, ¿lo habré herido?

-No tiene sentido hablar contigo cuando parece que estás en "esos días" o de verdad lo estás.-¿cómo lo supo? Un momento, ¡se va a ir! Creo que me disculpo

-Shao-kun, perdóname.-se volteó, ufff...que suerte-Es que tienes razón, estoy en mis días volubles.-mejor confesárselo que callárselo.

-Está bien, aunque eso no te justifica que prefieras a Tsukishiro-san.-me dijo todo dramático.

-Shao-kun nunca te voy a cambiar por nadie en este mundo. Eres y serás siempre a quien más quiero.-¡OMFG! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Lo dije sin pensar.

-Eh...y eso.-oh, oh y ahora ¿qué le invento? ¡Ah, ya sé!

-Ah pues es que tu eres mi mejor amigo.-oh, no estúpida risita nerviosa, seguro que ya me delató.

-Sakura Kinomoto, me estás escondiendo algo y lo sé porque te conozco mejor que a mi mismo.-oh, no, si me delató, ¡Kami, sálvame antes de hablar!

-Bueno es que...-suena la campana de las clases.-¡Salvada por la campana! digo...vamos a clase que ya sonó la campana.-¡gracias, Kami, la libré!

-Algo me escondes y no voy a descansar hasta que sepa de que se trata.-me susurró y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal.

No presté atención durante todas las clases, estaba pensando en que debería decirle a Shaoran-kun. No me fijé ni en que Yukito me hablaba, creo que será mucho mejor que le conteste, me veo muy grosera pero que más puedo hacer si sólo con ver a una chica cerca de Shaoran-kun un enojo me mataba y luego Shaoran me quiere sacar información de lo que le escondo y eso es que lo amo más que a nadie en este mundo. No puedo permitir que me descubra.

-Hola, Yukito, perdón, estaba distraída.-le dije a mi amigo.

-Está bien, pequeña Sakura pero, ¿qué te pasa?-me preguntó.

-Si te dije que Shaoran me gusta mucho al punto de amarlo.-asintió.-Está a punto de descubrirlo, aparte de que mi problema de enojo va en aumento.-dije.

-Esos son celos, pequeña Sakura. Es mejor que se lo confieses de una buena vez o pensará que eres posesiva.-me dijo.

-Pero es que sentiré horrible si me rechaza o algo así.-le dije.

-Entonces él no sabrá lo que sientes ni hará algo para que te sientas mejor.-me dijo

-Lo sé pero...-me interrumpió.

-Yo sé que si se lo dices su respuesta será favorable para ti.-sonó la campana, es hora de que recoja mis cosas y me vaya a mi casa.

-Gracias, Yukito, lo intentaré-le dije.

Iba ya saliendo de la escuela cuando vi a ese Shaoran Li con la niña esa Nanami Ayase, quién le estaba coqueteando descaradamente y yo estaba supremamente celosa y en ese arranque tomé a Shaoran por el brazo, le dije a Ayase "con su permiso" y ella dijo "pásale" y me llevé a Shaoran al patio trasero de mi escuela y sentí una furia incontrolable, ahora mismo me va a escuchar lo que pienso, esto ya es demasiado.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a Nanami!-grité muy alto para que se entere que estoy enojada.

-Cálmate, Saku. Respira hondo y cálmate.-me dijo, si respiraré pero para gritarte más fuerte.

-¡¿Es qué a caso estás loco?!-grité lo más fuerte que pude con ese gran respiro que di.

-Sakura...-no lo dejaré hablar

-No sabes cuanto te odio por eso.

-Sakura...-cállate

-Eres el peor mejor amigo del mundo.

-Sakura...-soy un radio prendido que no te dejará hablar hasta que me desahogue.

-¡Yo te prohibí acercártele a Nanami pero no, ahí va el señorito!

-¡Sakura!-gritó, ese idiota

-¡¿Qué?!-grité de vuelta.

-Te amo.-Hold on a second! ¿Qué dijo que? Estoy en shock, no lo puedo creer. Y pensar que dije que la niña que le gustaba me las iba a pagar, ¡y soy yo!

-¿Qué?-es lo único que pude decir.

-No voy a repetirlo, quédate con lo que escuchaste, niña celosa.-me dijo y ya iba a irse cuando decidí tirar de su camisa para evitarlo.

-Yo también.-le dije, ya no podía más.

-Entonces...¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿por qué?-creo que responderé a sus lindos tartamudeos.

-Antes me gustaba Yukito pero me di cuenta que era un amor fraternal, como de hermanos, luego estabas tu con tu maldita sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera y tus ojos ámbar que no se que diablos tenían para hacer que me flaquearan las piernas. Luego vi el montón de mocosas que te rodeaban y eso hacía que me pusiera, no se...furica, por eso a veces me enojaba contigo sin razón aparente. Le conté a Tomoyo y simplemente soltó una pequeña risita media malévola y me dijo "se te hará natural lo que ahora estás sintiendo si encuentras el sentimiento de origen de este" y esa noche me di cuenta que te amaba por eso desde hace un año te mantengo alejado de cualquier niña que no sea Tomoyo. Es que tú siempre haz estado para cuidarme, protegerme, apoyarme, darme consejos, me has prestado tu hombro para llorar y hasta estuviste conmigo el día en que fue la primera vez que tenía "esos días del mes" y pensaba que me estaba desangrando y estaba hipersensible.-ese día en el que pensé que estaba muriendo, Shaoran me apoyó y me dijo que era normal y me consiguió unas toallas sanitarias y aunque estuviera hipersensible no me dejó, me cuidó.

-No creo necesitar decirte que yo te amo desde hace cuatro años, cuando teníamos nueve. Por eso me encelaba cuando estabas cerca de Tsukishiro-san.-me dijo.

-Por eso te enojaste cuando lo invité a nuestra reunión semanal en la heladería, ¿no?-eso lo explica todo.

-No me lo recuerdes, todo el rato hablando con él. Por eso me fui.-pobrecito.

-Awww Shao-kun estaba celoso. Yo estaba mal cuando se te acercaba Kari-chan.-Kari-chan era una amiga de Shaoran.

-Admítelo, estabas celosa.-me dijo enfatizando la palabra celosa, no lo pienso admitir.

-No estaba celosa.-le dije.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-¡Que no!

-Si lo estabas.

-¡Está bien, si lo estaba!.-perdí, odio admitirlo pero si estaba muy celosa.

-Si estabas que.-quiere hacérmelo decir, ok.

-Si estaba celosa.-lo dije muy bajito.

-¿Qué?-no lo diré fuerte.

-Si estaba celosa.-lo dije casi en un susurro.

-No te escuché.-esta bien lo diré fuerte.

-¡Si estaba celosa!-lo dije muy fuerte.

-Bien, Sakura, ya que lo admitiste...quisieras...no más bien ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-lo dijo muy rápido y estaba rojo, que lindo, venganza.

-¡Claro que no!-ja ja ja, su cara no tiene precio.-Debiste ver tu cara, te pusiste pálido, claro que si quiero.

-Me asustaste.-me dijo y me besó en los labios, nuestro primer beso de amor y él es tan dulce-Y pensar que empezó por tu escenita de celos.-me dijo.

-Hablando de eso, prohibidísimo acercártele a Nanami.-es mejor poner límites para evitar escenitas no deseadas.

-¿Y si ella se me acerca?-me preguntó, ahora verá que le haré.

-Si estoy cerca te llevaré lejos de ahí y si no estoy, me das la queja y voy y le pateo su inútil y operado trasero.-dije y Shaoran-kun se rió

-Claro mi bella flor de cerezo celosa.-me dijo y me puse más roja que una cereza.

-Cállate y llévame a mi casa.-le dije para evitar mostrarme así de roja

-Ok pero si en el camino te mira alguien lo dejaré en knock out.-me dije y solté una risita.

-Claro, Lobito celoso.-le dije, le queda por su nombre.

-Te invito un helado.-me dijo súper novio que es.

-Ok, pero que sea rápido, ya sabes como es Touya.-le dije, lo va a matar cuando se entere de lo nuestro.

-Como usted ordene, mi lady.-me dijo y nos fuimos, y todo eso gracias a los celos, de ahora en adelante agradeceré a los celos por darme a mi amor.

* * *

¡Konichiwa!

Aiko: ¡No hubo reviews!

Hikari: ¿Tan malas escritoras somos?

Aiko: ¿Deberíamos dejar de escribir?

Hikari: Naa, al fin y al cabo lo hacemos por diversión y si a nadie le gusta, que no le guste, que nos guste a nosotras es lo importante, Aiko-chan.

Aiko: Tienes razón, onee-chan. ¿Sabes? deberíamos escribir comedias y ponernos como personajes.

Hikari: Súper buena idea, Aiko-chan.

Aiko: También uno que otro drama.

Hikari: Eso será en la próxima aunque lo revolvamos todo. ¡Meteré en esto a mis queridos Usui Takumi y Mamoru Chiba!

Aiko: Hikari-chan ¬¬' ¡Ok, yo me quedo con Usui! Misaki ni modo, perdiste a Usui. ¡Broma! Haremos OC

Hikari: Lo sé, niña ***^-^***.

Aiko: Me toca todo el diálogo del disclaimer. Sakura Card Captor no nos pertenece, pertenece a las chicas de CLAMP, nosotras utilizamos sus personajes con fines de entretener, no con fines de lucro. La historia si nos pertenece, si piensan hacer una copia con otros nombres, favor de avisarnos y decir de quién es originalmente la historia, ¡gracias!

Hikari: Si ni un review tenemos, van a andar queriendo copiar nuestra historia ¬¬'

Aiko: ***^_^*** Por si acaso en un futuro distante les llegara a gustar nuestra historia.

Hikari: Ya veremos Un_n.

Aiko: No hagas eso ¬¬*

Hikari: Ja ja ja, ok.

Aiko: Si es que alguien llega a leer esto se darán cuenta que estamos locas y que aquí nos despedimos.

Hikari: Dejen reviews para mi melliza depresiva.

Aiko: Cállate. ¡Saludos neko!

Ambas: MATA NE!

PD: No hubo respuesta así que si haremos escena de celitos de Eriol y Tomoyo.


End file.
